Field in the Industry
The present invention concerns a catalyst for methanation or formation of methane by reaction of hydrogen with carbon dioxide, a mixture of carbon monoxide and dioxide, or a mixed gas containing them as the main components. The invention also concerns method of preparing the catalyst and the process for the methanation using the catalyst.